


After the Spider Man: Into her Spiderverse Pt. 2

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Inappropriate Humor, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Talking, Talking about First Time Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: Ganke and his friends want to know about Miles's first time with Gwen, Miles shares his story about his first time.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 4





	After the Spider Man: Into her Spiderverse Pt. 2

"So, Miles, what's your first time having sex be like? Yours is loud." said Evan June, one of Ganke's friends. "Well, me and Gwen were kissing. She was on top of me, rubbing both of our private areas. I touched her breast, she took her suit top or Spiderwoman corset off and takes her bra off. We kissed again until she kissed my body as she went down on me. She told me to flip over and I did, I pulled my pants down leaving my shirt on." said Miles. "Oooh, she sucked your dick?" said Ursula Dane.

"Yes, she did. When she took her pants off, her thing or whatever it is sticks out. I was confused and asked her about, but she hesitated and smile, she turned herself around, and puts her pussy in front of my face, and we did the 69. Her butt is round, I licked her pussy and rubbed her clit." said Miles. "That's gotta be her clit when she took her pants off." said Ganke.

"I believe so, I thought it was her female penis. After 69, I ejaculate in her mouth and she kind of swallowed my cum. She turned herself around to look at me, she straddled me again, and placed my wet cock inside her. I started to thrust up into her as I grabbed her butt, I go into a fast pace at thrusting. Her pussy was tight. While we making love, I grabbed her breasts and licked her nipples as I smacked her other breast. We were moaning." said Miles.

"Ooh." said Ganke and his friends. "We were sweating and all, I stayed on the bottom when Gwen rode on top of me. It's like she's good at being on top of me. I thrusted up into her hard, making her booty jiggle." said Miles. "And then what happens next..." said Ray Han. "I screamed her name twice, warning her that I was going to cum. She told me to cum inside her pussy, we kept having steamy sex for 3 minutes until I skeet inside her after a last thrust. 

"What does her butt look like?" said Ray. Ganke punches Ray in the shoulder. "Well, she's lowkey thicc by the way. She got slight curves." said Miles. "Where you guys smashed at?" said Debbie Garrett, twerking on Miles's top bunk bed in a cowgirl position.

"Right on my top bunk bed." said Miles. "Aah! Oh shit! Get them sex cooties out of me! Get them off!" shouted Debbie as she panics and gets off of Miles's top bed and brushes herself off. The friends and Miles laughed. "I don't think there's sex cooties on his bed, even if there's a cum stain on it." said Vince. "Bruh!" said Ganke. "Ganke, you were in my room with me and my brother to study with us while Miles was alone with that girl. One of my friends saw them screwing, she closed her sister's eyes like a parent covering the child's eyes from privacy or something like that." said Ursula. "Yeah, my other friend saw them. His eyes were wide open when he saw them having sex. He told me that he saw Miles's dick going up and down inside the blonde girl's vagina. I left the door open and didn't even know it until I came in after they had sex. They were sleeping after." said Ganke. "And I saw you jacking off." said Miles, laughing. "You jacked yourself off?" said Vince as he and the others looked at Ganke. "Why yes, it was that morning I did." said Ganke.

"Whaaat?" said Debbie, shocked. "Where did the girl go after the night you had with her?" said Ursula. "She's busy somewhere." said Miles. "Will she ever contact you?" said Vince. "You know, she will." said Miles, smiled. "Oh snap." said Vince, raising his eyebrows up and down. "She put that sugar on my tongue." singing Miles.

"Boy bye." said Debbie and Ray, laughed. "Dude, she gonna ride on you again with that booty of hers later on." said Ganke. This Evening... A stressed out Miles lays on his bed, with Gwen sitting on the bed next to him. "Are you OK?" Said Gwen. "I'm under stress, math is the most uncomfortable subject." said Miles. "I hate math, math sucks." said Gwen. "I know, right?" said Miles. "Is there anything I could do for you?" said Gwen, flirting. "Suck my dick and ride on me like you did before." said Miles, smirking flirtatiously. Gwen giggled, she pressed her lips against Miles's lips. Gwen lowers herself down while on top of Miles, in order to relieve his stress by having sex.


End file.
